


Skin deep

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Grinding, Keitor, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW, Scratching, Smut, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, nsfw card, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Lotor keeps his gaze on Keith, even as Keith’s eyes dance around Lotor’s chest like he’s mapping out what he’s going to do. He lightly presses down with the knife, barely enough to break the skin before he slides it down Lotor’s chest.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Skin deep

“You seem rather eager.” Lotor states from his place on the bed. His hands held onto Keith’s thighs as the younger straddles his waist. Keith chews his bottom lip to try and hold back from smiling.

“Sorry, I’ve just never done this before with someone else. And it sorta loses some of its spark when you do it to yourself.” Keith shrugs as he fiddles with his blade between his fingers. Lotor kept dropping his gaze to it, watching the light shone off it as Keith twirled it.

“I wasn’t complaining. I think it’s good that you’re excited.” Lotor offers Keith a calm smile. Keith chews his bottom lip again as he shifts himself on Lotor’s lap.

“Yeah?”

“Well, at least you’re not nervous,” Lotor says.

“Excited and nervous can go hand in hand.” Keith points out.

“Are you nervous?” Lotor asks. Keith shakes his head as he turns the blade in his hand and pushes his knuckles into Lotor’s skin.

“Not yet.” He admits with a soft chuckle. Lotor grins up at him as he starts to dig his nails into the soft skin of Keith’s thighs. Keith’s eyes fall closed and he lets out a soft sigh at the sting.

“Good, shaky hands might make this difficult.” Lotor hums. Keith looks back to him.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Keith asks once more for clarification. He’s asked about four times by now, and Lotor was starting to get impatient with his insistent questioning. He digs the sharp points of his nails harder into Keith’s thighs and slowly drags his fingers down. Keith hisses as angry red lines are left behind in his pale skin. Not deep enough just yet.

“Positive.” Lotor purrs. Keith shudders at the sound of it, nodding his head as he sits up straighter on Lotor’s lap.

He turns the knife again and presses the very tip against Lotor’s sternum. Lotor keeps his gaze on Keith, even as Keith’s eyes dance around Lotor’s chest like he’s mapping out what he’s going to do. He lightly presses down with the knife, barely enough to break the skin before he slides it down Lotor’s chest. He doesn’t go any more than a few inches before he’s reacting the blade. Lotor hisses at the sting as Keith rests his hand beside the cut.

Blood beads out of the thin line, the colour a little off, a little more alien. Keith sucks in a shaky breath as he watches the tiny bubbles of blood sit against the skin. He moves his finger, pressing it to the top of the cut before slowly dragging it down the length of it. Lotor hisses again as the blood is smeared into his skin. Keith lifts his finger, looking it over like he’s fascinated before he sucks it into his mouth. Lotor lets out a shaky breath.

Keith makes a low noise in the back of his throat as he continues to suck on his finger while he brings the knife back up to Lotor’s skin. He presses it into his skin, just to the side of the bottom of the cut, dragging it under the muscle of Lotor’s left pec. He trails it all the way under the muscle, still not pressing it any deeper than the first few layers of skin, just enough to make it bleed. This time, Keith leans over Lotor’s body and licks over the open wound directly. Lotor’s back arches and he lets out a strangled noise at the pain, pleasure mix the sting provides. Keith chuckles as he drags his tongue up to Lotor’s nipple. He sucks on it briefly, enough to get Lotor squirming before he sits up again to look at his handy work.

“You don’t look too satisfied.” Lotor chuckles, his chest heaving a little more as the cuts in his skin continue to burn slightly from having Keith lick them. Keith hums as he rests the tip of the blade against Lotor’s skin again, ready to create another cut under Lotor’s right pec to mirror the first.

“You don’t bleed as much as I thought you would,” Keith admits, though he doesn’t try to cut any deeper into Lotor as he glides the blade across his skin again.

“I don’t k-know if I should apologise for that.” Lotor’s breath hitches with another low hiss. He wasn’t used to this kind of treatment, but he could definitely see the _appeal_.

“Don’t, just means I might have to do a few more.” Keith hums with a sly smirk. He sits back and doesn’t touch the new cut, watching blood bead from the opening.

The other two cuts, due to being smudged by Keith’s finger and tongue, seep blood from them in different ways. Keith admires his work for a moment, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he stares. Lotor sucks in a shallow breath as he digs his claws into Keith’s thighs.

Keith hisses, his hips canting forward slightly as Lotor scratches into Keith’s skin again. He presses his pointer fingers into Keith harder than the others and his nails split the skin. It’s just enough to break the skin as Keith had down with the knife. Blood seeps from the small cuts, thin trails that slowly slide down Keith’s thighs. Lotor licks his lips as he presses his thumbs into the scratches, pulling another hiss from Keith.

“Humans do bleed more.” Lotor hums as he takes in the deep red of Keith’s blood staining his fingers. Keith rolls his hips into Lotor’s again as he exhales shakily.

“Unfortunately,” Keith responds as he takes his knife again and lightly presses it to Lotor’s skin. He doesn’t press hard enough to break the skin this time as he trails it down Lotor’s torso, between the divots of his abs, toward his pelvis before he starts gliding it back up toward Lotor’s chest. The sensation is enough to have Lotor shivering, like the trail of a feather over skin, except more dangerous and exhilarating.

Keith lifts his knife from Lotor’s skin again looking over the light scratches he’d just left behind. He presses it into the top of Lotor’s chest, over his collarbone before he quickly flicks it across the skin. Lotor curses, his back arching as the knife slices into his skin. It’s a deeper cut, but it’s barely a centimetre long. Keith hums as he watches it bleed.

“Better.” He says with another sly smirk. Lotor grins up at him and moves his hand to the fresh wound. He presses his thumb into it, lifting the digit to his own lips.

He swipes the blood onto his bottom lip, his tongue flicking out just enough to get a taste without licking it up completely. Keith groans and leans into him, resting his hands against Lotor’s chest, pressing into the cuts under his pecs as he closes his lips over Lotor’s own. He sucks the blood from Lotor’s lip. Lotor parts his lips and Keith’s instantly kissing the taste into his mouth. He moans softly, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Lotor’s hair as he kisses him with passion.

Lotor wraps his arms tightly around Keith’s body, digging his claws into his sides to get him squirming and panting. Keith tugs on his hair and presses his thumb into the first cut, smearing blood into Lotor’s skin. Lotor moans into the kiss as he ruts against the younger. Their cocks slide alongside each other, already a little slick from their pre-come.

“Keith…” Lotor sighs when their lips part. Keith bites into his bottom lip again as he lifts his hand to suck the blood off his fingers. Lotor grips his thigh again, squeezing more blood out of the wound he’d left behind. Keith whimpers at the sting and grinds into him even harder. As he pushes himself up to sit up straighter. Lotor stares up at him for a moment, his fingers pressed into the blood on his thigh as he takes in the sight of Keith’s chest heaving as he continues to grind down into him.

Lotor sits up with him, keeping his other hand around Keith’s back to hold him against his chest. Keith makes a low noise and grips Lotor harder to roll his hips more forcefully into him. Lotor reaches for Keith’s blade that he’d discarded in arms reach on the bed. Keith watches him bring it over, a shiver travelling down his thigh when Lotor turns it in his hand and holds it against Keith’s shoulder. Keith sucks in a shaky breath and closes his eyes as he takes in the cold feeling of the blade against the scar in his shoulder.

“You look so good in red my love.” Lotor praises as he cuts into the scar, tearing it open. Keith’s breath hitches and he drops his gaze to look at the small nick in his flesh.

“Lotor,” Keith mumbles as he ducks his head forward. Lotor grins, pulling the knife from Keith’s skin to press his tongue to it. He licks up the small amount of blood before he pulls away to grip Keith’s hips. He pulls Keith down into him harder, grinding into him faster as his cock leaks more pre-come.

Keith turns his head into Lotor’s chest and closes his mouth around the cut on his collarbone. Lotor groans softly as he drops the blade to the side again. He holds onto Keith’s hair, keeping his lips pressed to his skin. Keith happily sucks on the wound which causes a stronger sting, a better feeling of pain and pleasure crashing over Lotor’s body.

Their hips roll together almost frantically while Keith’s hands roam over Lotor’s chest, the sticky beads of Lotor’s blood smearing all over their skin. Lotor holds his hand against Keith’s bleeding thigh as he watches the thin trail of blood roll down Keith’s chest. It’s just enough.

“Lotor… shit,” Keith hisses as he lifts his head again. His lips are stained the colour of Lotor’s blood, his teeth lined with it faintly when he pants. Lotor growls, tipping his head back as he ruts into Keith’s body harder.

“Kiss me.” Lotor practically demands. Keith all too happily does.

It’s messy and rough, their tongues beating together and teeth clashing as they desperately grind into each other to try and get themselves off. Keith’s nails scratch into the cuts on Lotor’s skin, Lotor digs his nails hard enough into Keith’s body to threaten to break the skin more.

“Babe… b-babe,” Keith pants around a whimper. Lotor leans into his shoulder and licks up the trail of blood before he _bites_ into the cut he’d left there. Keith’s breath catches in his throat on a gasp, his whole body tensing up. His nails scratch into Lotor’s chest as he tries to find purchase and his cock throbs.

Lotor bites into him again and it’s enough to throw him over the edge. His orgasm rips through him, so unexpected that he nearly cries out. Keith presses his face into Lotor’s hair to mute himself as his come paints up their stomachs. Lotor grins against Keith’s shoulder before he pulls back, rutting into Keith faster. Keith turns his head, panting heavily and still trembling, framing Lotor’s face in his blood sticky hands to kiss him forcefully. Lotor growls into it when Keith bites his lips, the taste of his own blood on Lotor’s tongue driving him crazy. Lotor comes not even a moment later, moaning into their kiss as he makes even more of a mess between them.

Keith slumps against him once the high is over, soft moans and gasps of breath the only sounds he makes. Lotor cradles his head against his chest, closing his eyes as a content feeling settles in his chest. He kisses the top of Keith’s head before he slowly lays back on the bed, bringing Keith with him.

“Clean up,” Keith mumbles in a groggy tone against Lotor’s skin. Lotor pats Keith’s hair softly.

“In a moment love.” He responds as he lay boneless beneath the other. Keith doesn’t argue with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
